The present invention generally relates to a method and a system for matching medical condition information with a medical resource. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method and a system for matching medical condition information such as, for example, diseases, disorders and/or medical procedures related thereto with a medical resource that may include, for example, a medical specialist, a specialty hospital and/or any other medical or health facility that may treat the medical condition or that may provide the medical procedure. In addition, the method and the system may be contained on a computer network for an individual to access on a remote computer via the computer network.
It is, of course, generally known to provide information on a computer network. Generally, the computer network may consist of one or a plurality of remote servers that may host one or more websites that may allow an individual to access a database. The database may contain the information in an organized manner so that an individual on a remote computer may access the website and search the database for particular information. The computer network may be a global computer network such as, for example, the internet. Alternatively, the computer network may be contained on an intranet such as a LAN network within an organization, such as a business. An individual may use a search engine to search the contents of the database to retrieve specific information related to a particular query.
Further, it is also generally known to provide access to databases that may contain medical information such as, for example, diseases, disorders or medical procedures. An individual may access the information when the individual wishes to learn more about a particular disease, disorder, and/or medical procedure. This information may be useful if an individual has been diagnosed with the disease or disorder and/or must have a particular medical procedure performed. The information may inform the individual about the particular medical condition.
Moreover, it is also generally known to access information regarding a particular resource related to a subject in which an individual may have an interest. Specifically, an individual may wish to contact the resource and to retrieve the contact information from the computer network.
However, these databases do not allow an individual to download or otherwise retrieve information regarding a particular medical condition and allow the individual to enter further information regarding the individual or the individual's condition. Further, known databases do not match a medical resource with the medical condition so that the individual may contact the medical resource. An individual may desire retrieving further information about the medical condition or otherwise contact the medical resource to set up an appointment.
A need, therefore, exists for an improved method and a system for matching medical condition information with a medical resource on a computer network.